


optimō positō voluit

by Dannilovesangst, Soleera



Series: A senator et eius servi [13]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleera/pseuds/Soleera
Summary: In the aftermath of Cinna's concern for Appius, his loyal secretary pays a visit to a certain house-slave in the Domus of Senator Marcus Aemilius Flavianus...
Series: A senator et eius servi [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	optimō positō voluit

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Mossgreen for helping with the title because these things are our mortal enemies

_5th December 2770_

Even if it wasn’t one of his normal duties to deliver messages, Sidonius jumped at the chance when his Master asked him to bring a handwritten note to the house of Senator Aemilius. It wasn’t far away, just a little bit further up the Esquiline hill, and he had been there before. Often, in fact, since his master was close friends with the other Senator and through their children they shared family-bounds.

And it also gave him the perfect excuse to fulfil Cinna’s request. Who heaped it on him, only days ago, with the explanation that it would be in Appius best interest if they (translation: Cinna herself) would know a little bit more about this Mars that had caught Appius’ interest. At least that was what she’d told Sidonius. The secretary was convinced that she was just nosy and he should have told her no, but…

It was hard to tell Cinna no. And Sidonius had agreed to her request, before he could even think it through.

His master wouldn’t even be worried or surprised if he stayed away longer – and Sidonius had asked for permission anyway. Appius knew his secretary and Cupido used the rare chances they had to have an undisturbed conversation.

Sidonius also asked Senator Aemilius for the allowance to stay for a little bit in his house, as soon as he had delivered the message from his own master. It was always better to be careful, or a freeborn person could accuse you of being uppity before you could even start to apologize. Such things never ended well for the slave in question. Even if Sidonius could admit that the two Senators weren’t prone to deal out harsh punishments or jump to hasty and completely abstruse conclusions.

But he’d asked, and now he was following Cupido into the slave quarters of this big house to take a good look at the boy his master had an eye on. Sidonius couldn’t remember if he had seen this Mars ever before. If so, he had completely overlooked him, and this alone was something he was ashamed of because he wasn’t proud of such a rude action. Every slave deserved to be noticed by his fellow slaves after all.

He waited patiently with Cupido for the younger slave in question to arrive and asked himself what to expect – Cinna only pointed out that Master Appius seemed to take interest in one of Senator Aemilius’ house-slaves, and she would like to know a little bit about this boy.

Sidonius looked up, as Cupido gave him a nod and made a sign to a younger male slave to step closer, as he came into the common area of the slave quarters. The secretary of Senator Granius nearly choked on his own spittle and then groaned inwardly.

No, he hadn’t overlooked Mars, Sidonius was sure of this now.

The boy was clearly in his mid-twenties, some years older perhaps, had dark hazel eyes and dark brown hair which looked in the artificial light like a shade of chestnut. He wore the senator's livery and looked a little dirty and tired; which told Sidonius he’d likely been busy cleaning somewhere. His hair was long enough to just come past his shoulders; the front part was tied back to keep it out of his face. He was shorter than Sidonius himself, but not by much (he looked about Cupido’s height, though his build was a little heavier then the other secretary), and wore a thin stubble which could be called a beard. This wasn't reducing his attractiveness even if his bone structure wasn’t as delicate as some highly favoured pleasure slaves. 

What nearly made Sidonius stutter was the resemblance probably only he saw.

The colour of the hair looked like Cinna’s. The height was nearly the same to both of his master’s former concubini. The eye colour…here was the first difference, but Sidonius doubted his master cared about such minuscule details. And Mars was nearly as slim in the build like Silenos had been, too, having slightly heavier bone structure.

Sidonius sighed inwardly – it seemed like he had found out what exactly had drawn his master’s eye. Mars was all Appius would go for if he selected a bedslave, at least in looks. His thoughts were interrupted, as Cupido addressed the younger slave, who stood before the two secretaries, clearly confused about the fact he had been called.

“Mars, this is Sidonius. He is Senator Granius’ secretary and wanted to speak to you.”

Mars only bit his lip as he looked at Sidonius, who gave him a friendly smile in greeting.

“I – don't understand.”

His voice was soft and raspy, but the words were well pronounced, if spoken a little slow. “Relax,” Sidonius said, his tone as soothing as he could manage right now, with all his thoughts reeling. “You are not in any trouble, at least as far as I'm concerned.”

Mars only looked more confused and levelled a look at Cupido, who smiled gently before looking at his fellow secretary with a raised eyebrow.

“What is it you wanted to talk to Mars about, Sidonius? Speak. But first, let’s sit down. There’s no reason for us all to be standing around.”

Sidonius could see how the younger slave relaxed through Cupido’s presence alone. Following the example of the other two slaves, he sat on one of their couches, desperately trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. Now that he had seen Mars, he wasn’t even sure if he still wanted to talk to him. Cinna had asked him to take a look at the boy: Which he had. Sidonius scratched nervously at his nose.

Well, he was here and Mars stood before him, so it would be slightly idiotic to announce he changed his mind, wouldn’t it?

“It's...” Sidonius began and frowned.

How could he say this? He looked at Cupido, who gazed back questioningly.

Sidonius only sighed before he mumbled, “Oh, damn it all.”

Finally, he took a deep breath and eyed Mars. “The senator, my master, Senator Granius...he seems...intrigued by you, Mars. And now I'm curious... and a little bit concerned. He hasn't shown so much interest in a slave since Cinna left the household.”

Mars stared at him with a blank face, obviously waiting for a more elaborate explanation of Sidonius’ rambling. Meanwhile, the older slave looked at Cupido.

“You know what happened. And I'm sure you remember how protective she had been. It has lessened, but if she asks me what I'm thinking I want to give her a good opinion...” Sidonius realised what he just said and looked back at Mars, instantly adding: “I mean, not that my opinion of you is bad, Mars. Really not.”

Mars' face only showed confusion and he gazed at Cupido, clearly hoping he would bring some sense into this. Marcus' secretary only took a deep breath, before addressing Sidonius.

“Start from the beginning. What does Senator Granius want with Mars?”

Sidonius tried not to wince or to swallow or something equally unhelpful in this situation, while he reminded himself why in Minerva's name he was having this conversation.

_Right_ , he thinks. _Cinna and her concern for Master Appius._

And so the first words out of his mouth were: “Uhm... I would say he wouldn't mind... to fill Cinna's old 'position'.”

Mars was clearly lost at these words and from the look of it he thought… well. Sidonius isn’t sure what the younger slave’s opinion of him was right now, but he imagined it wasn't too favourable.

“What position? I – I just gave him a massage, that's all.”

Sidonius was on the verge of whimpering in despair, and decided at this moment he really didn't want to have this conversation. His eyes wandered to Cupido, who still looked perfectly calm and seemed uninterested in getting too involved.

"Can you help me with that, please?" Sidonius asked, fully aware of how pleading he sounded.

Hopefully, Cupido could sort it all out.

"Why don't you explain what Cinna's old position was first?"

Sidonius gazed very unhappily at his fellow secretary, who obviously had also decided he didn't want to be helpful at all. He took a deep breath to calm himself before looking back at Mars.

“She... was his concubina. And his secretary, but mainly his bedslave. They were very close and go separate ways now, because of fate, not by choice... not really, anyway. They are still friends. And my Master hasn't shown interest in filling the vacant position in his household since she had to go.”

Mars blinked a few times as he processed the words, and looked at Sidonius in pure disbelief.

“There must be a mistake. He wouldn't want me for that. No one would want me for that.”

It was now Sidonius' turn to blink in confusion. Had the boy looked into a mirror recently?

“Forgive me for saying so, but you are quite attractive. And I know my master. He looked at you like he looked at Cinna all those years ago. And he had his hands all over her at any given opportunity.”

This was clearly the wrong thing to say, because Mars turned his gaze at the ground and refused to make any further eye contact, his face closing off.

“I'm not attractive. Not once the tunic is off. Your Master didn't see the scars. If he had, he wouldn't be thinking in this way.

Sidonius perked up at these words. Scars? He eyed Mars from head to toe, but couldn’t see any old or new wounds. If the other slave had any marks, they must be hidden under his tunic. He assumed also any scars, however ugly or large, wouldn’t be a deterrence for his owner. Master Appius had his own, after all.

“Believe me that wouldn't stop him from trying to purchase you. I...has he complimented you in any way?”

Mars frowned but didn’t lift his eyes as he answered. “He asked _Dominus_ why I was so silent when I was giving him a massage. And whatever you say about scars not being a deterrent...mine would be. They're ugly.”

_Oh, boy, you don’t know anything about my Master_ , Sidonius thought, as he glanced at Cupido.

“I'll be frank. Cinna sent me. She… is worried?” Sidonius frowned and shook his head. “No, worried is a too strong word – she is more… concerned of Master Appius’ sudden interest in Mars after he chooses to stay alone for over ten years. I can see what drew his eye, but…. Uhm… I don’t really know what to tell her. She could end… whatever this is. Should I do that?”

Cupido looked from Sidonius to Mars, who still seemed far more interested in the floor tiles than anything else before he made a thoughtful sound.

“I know from Julian what happened in the bathhouse,” he murmured, glancing at Sidonius. “Your master got hard from the massage alone – although that isn’t always a hint a free man is attracted to the slave massaging him.”

“No, it isn’t.” Sidonius agreed although his voice was subdued.

Cupido gazed at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t comment further. Instead, he turned his attention to Mars.

“I think,” he started in a gentle voice, “what Sidonius is trying to say is, his master likes you. And now he is trying to figure out if he should protect you from the attention or if he doesn’t get in his master's way.”

Mars looked up, surprise evident in his face, while Sidonius sighed in relief and gave Cupido a thankful nod.

“Yes. That's what I wanted to say. Although, I will do neither. Cinna will take action. She would never ask me to draw Master Appius ire intentionally… not that I… She will crush this.” Sidonius cleared his throat and frowned. “Or not. But if she doesn’t, my master will be adamant to get his hands on you. Gently, I mean. He isn’t violent. Uhm…”

“ _Dominus_ told him I’m not available to use, nor am I for sale. He wouldn’t change his mind.”

Sidonius frowned as he heard this.

“I…didn’t know he was told this, and Cinna didn’t mention it either. But I do know my Master shows interest in you… in a certain way…”

Cupido gave an audible sigh and rolled his eyes.

“I think what Sidonius is trying to say is Senator Granius has fantasies about buggering you into next Saturnalia.”

Mars gaped at the two older slaves. 

“I - why me?”

Sidonius nearly sighed again, before he shakes his head. “You’re… his type. I mean… you look like… well, not completely of course...”

Cupido groaned in frustration at his fellow secretary’s ramblings. Mars continued gaping at them both. Sidonius tried to collect his thoughts.

“You look like a mixture of Master Appius’ former two concubini.” Sidonius finally managed to say and looked relieved.

He hadn't made a mess of his words this time and he counted that as an achievement.

Mars blinked twice at his words, looking rather unsure of what to think about all this.

“I do?”

Appius’ secretary only nodded, because he couldn’t think of anything else he could have said right now.

Mars seemed to be in a state of mild shock.

“How?”

Sidonius started with a very unhelpful “Uhm…” while he tried to find the right words. After he took another calming breath he looked Mars directly into the eyes.

“You have the same hair colour as Cinna. Nearly the same height as both of his former bedslaves. And you are built like his first concubinus - Silenos. You are… a good mixture of what my Master likes.”

“But I’m old and scarred. Used goods. Your master can’t truly want me like you say. Unless he...” Mars swallowed, falling silent.

"Old?" Sidonius blinked at Mars in pure confusion. "You can't be older than twenty-six. Maybe twenty-seven. That’s hardly old. As far as I know, Silenos was twenty-two when Master chose him and he stayed for fourteen years. "

He fell silent before he added in a more subdued voice: "But I can't say anything about the scars of course. Whatever happened to you to get them, I'm sorry."

“I’m almost twenty-nine. And my first master sold me ten years ago for the precise reason I got too old for him. And I stayed longer with him than many of the others did.”

Sidonius nodded in understanding.

“One of those owners…”, he mumbled, clearly unhappy such people could own any slave at all. “Master Appius would never do that. You have to buy your freedom from him - Silenos did at least and I always thought he only left because of the former mistress. And Cinna was sold to her later husband, also because of the former mistress. Luckily for everyone this woman isn’t in the picture anymore.”

Sidonius couldn’t suppress a shudder running down his back as he thought about Quinta and how much damage she had caused, but tried to push these thoughts away. Mars was totally blank again; it was impossible to get any idea of what he was thinking. Cupido sighed.

“Mars. If you didn’t have scars or think yourself too old...is this something you would be interested in? If this opportunity had come up, say, five years ago, would you have taken it?”

“Probably. But...things were different then…”

Cupido sighed deeply, falling silent again. Sidonius frowned.

“Then it’s probably for the best if Senator Aemilius keeps you out of sight when my Master comes over for a visit or anything else. He does understand a clear no, but if your master puts you constantly before his nose it’s like he is saying the no isn’t his final answer.”

Cupido raised an eyebrow.

“It would only be his absolute final answer if Mars decided himself he didn’t want that attention at all. And I get the feeling you don’t know what to think right now, right Mars?”

The boy nodded, expression one of pure confusion.

“I - yes. I know nothing about the man! Not the first thing. Except he’s had two former concubines...”

“And a turtle…”, Sidonius muttered before he could stop himself. Mars blinked.

“A turtle?”

“Uhm… yes. She is…” Sidonius stuttered and sighed. “She is his pet. Nasty temper. Hisses at everybody except for Master. Cupido, it’s not funny!”

His friend clearly thought it was. He was chortling away to himself as he no doubt remembered instances with that turtle he’d heard about. She was a nasty animal. Appius adored her like no other though, so everyone else had to put up with the bloody thing. Mars still looked confused, but was eyeing Cupido with a questioning look.

“Tell me later?”

Cupido nodded, still chortling.

“I will. She’s a nasty beast, but rather pretty to look at. Until she opens her mouth and goes for your fingers.”

Mars just blinked again.

“I see.”

No one said anything for a few moments. Mars broke the silence.

“What exactly happened to your master’s former concubines?”

Sidonius sighed again and looked suddenly more tired than moments before.

“Silenos had been with Master before he got married and he stayed - Master Appius and his wife didn’t wed because they loved each other, so it wasn’t really a problem. But after some years the former mistress realised Silenos had far more influence on Master than she ever could have and she didn’t like the thought one bit. I don’t really know what happened but Silenos bought his freedom one day and left. He never showed up again and Master doesn’t talk about it, so they haven’t separated on good terms I would assume. And Cinna… the mistress had… hurt her. Master sold Cinna to a client so Quinta couldn’t get her hands on Cinna in any way when he finally divorced her. And she would have tried it, just to spit him, because she knew she had no chance to take their son with her. Cinna is well now, though. The man she was sold to freed and married her. They even have two sons. And they come over every second week for dinner.”

Mars was quiet, expression thoughtful, as he mulled that information over.

“You said your master hasn’t had a bedslave since her? Why? I understand he’s long since divorced now…”

Sidonius winces. “He… uhm, his wife hurt him, too. And after this… well, I don’t really know, because… you don’t ask such a question. But if I had to guess I would say, nothing caught his attention.”

“And now, for some reason after all this time, he’s decided he wants _me_? He’d be better off getting someone like Julian. Young and pretty. Able to be moulded into what he wants. I - that’s not me.”

“Young and pretty is for girls. Master likes his boys older and handsome: You are both. And the only thing he expects of his slaves is obedience. I don’t think he ever moulded anybody into… well, he likes his slaves to have their own personality.” Sidonius shook his head and while Mars blinked again.

“You - think I’m handsome?”

Sidonius looked confused before he answered: “You don’t think this of yourself? Because you are I would say. And I would go even so far to assume a boy like Julian isn’t something Master Appius would want.”

“I - females have thought me handsome, but I haven’t gotten attention like - this - from a freeborn male in over a decade. I - never expected to either. Not now.”

_That would explain some things_ , Sidonius thought, frowning.

“Well, you have it now. And if I understood it right, you are in the unique position to decide if you want it or not.”

“I - he wouldn’t want me if he knew how disfigured and damaged I am. Once the tunic comes off, there’s nothing handsome about me.”

“Well…” Sidonius started but didn’t really know how to finish the sentence or what he actually wanted to say.

Of course, he thought Mars couldn’t know if Appius would be put off by the scars or not. But for this, he had to actually see the marks and Sidonius doubted Mars was comfortable with showing them. And he had no intention to make the younger slave even more miserable as he already was.

Cupido looked at his watch, frowning a little.

“Is there anything else you wanted to say to Mars, Sidonius? It’s getting late.”

From anyone but a slave it could have been seen as an attempt to get rid of him. But Sidonius knew Cupido was concerned about them all being kept from their work for too long. Mars had obviously been cleaning before he was called after all. And Sidonius, while he’d asked permission from his master to stay here a little while and see Cupido, didn’t want to stay so long that his master might think he’d forgotten his place.

“No. I still don’t really know what I should tell Cinna, but she can decide for herself. The only solution I see right now is either for Mars to stay away from my master or to show him the scars.”

Cupido opened his mouth to speak, a very displeased look on his face. Sidonius braced for the harsh words he knew were about to be thrown at him for his insensitivity. However, before either of them could say anything, Mars’ softer voice interrupted, effectively silencing whatever Cupido had been about to say.

“That’s - that’s an idea. I don’t like it, but if I show him how ugly I am, it will stop this fantasy of his before it goes too far. Then your life can go back to normal, and I can stay here and serve Master Marcus Aemilius. He’s good to me.”

Sidonius looked at him in surprise, but finally nodded.

“If you want to do this…” he began, but then thought better of it and shook his head. “You don’t have too, you know? You could just stay out of his sight. You don’t need to torture yourself.”

Cupido chimed in too, a worried look on his normally cheerful face.

“Yes, Mars. Don’t feel you have to do this. You don’t belong to Senator Appius, and he can’t do anything to you without bringing _Dominus_ ’ ire down on himself. Which I don’t think he would do. He - has no claim over you and no power to make you do anything you don’t want. And, if you go to _Dominus_ and tell him the attention makes you uncomfortable, he will let Appius know on no uncertain terms you are to be left alone.”

Mars swallowed, looking down.

“I - don’t know what i want. I - once he sees what a mess I’m in, he won’t want me though. I want to do this. It’ll be the easiest way to stop it before it goes too far.”

Cupido just sighed, saying nothing more. Sidonius winced himself.

“I… will tell Cinna this.”

Sidonius looked unhappy with himself for bringing the idea up, and he was. He didn’t think it was necessary. His master had maybe noticed Mars and yes, the interest for the boy was there, but he would stop any attempt on the boy as soon as he realised Mars was absolutely unwilling.

Considering the determined look on Mars' face, Sidonius was sure the younger slave wouldn’t go back on this, and he sighed inwardly. If Appius found out the boy could be stubborn, he would be even more intrigued.

“I should go. Thank you for your time, both of you.”

“I’ll see you out.” Cupido nodded to Mars with a smile. “Thank you, Mars. You may go back to work. I’ll let _Dominus_ know what a good boy you were.”

Mars smiled a little in return, before slipping silently out of the room. Cupido turned to Sidonius with a frown.

“You tell Cinna to get in touch with me before she says anything to Appius. And I will be telling my master about this. I know you are just the messenger, but none of you realise just what you’re dealing with here. And it’s not my place to tell you. It is my job, however, to look out for Mars. Come on.” 

Cupido led the way to another door set in the wall opposite the lounges. Sidonius frowned.

“I thought the door was over there?”

“This is a back way that leads to the winter triclinium and then out to the atrium.”

Sidonius nodded in understanding and followed Cupido. Only shortly before he stepped out on the street, he turned to his fellow secretary.

“They are lucky to have you here. I will tell Cinna she should call you.”

“Get her to send an email, and I will arrange a time to video call over the tabula. I’m fairly busy at present.”

Sidonius nodded again and left the domus of the senator. Only when he was nearly home, he stopped for a short moment and sighed deeply.

_You don't know, my friend,_ he thought, _that Cinna probably already knows exactly what we are dealing with._

**Author's Note:**

> optimō positō voluit - he intended the best in his assumption


End file.
